


Battle Plans

by wherenonagoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenonagoes/pseuds/wherenonagoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes down the street to meet the new kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Plans

Dean always wondered about the kid who lived down the street. Of course he never had the time to go down the lonely concrete path, having to take care of Sammy while dad was at work. 

But one day, when Sam told him he was going to stay after school for a club, and would be a couple hours, he decided to take a peek. The fences in this neighborhood were nonexistent, so he was able to sneak past the few houses that were between his and the other kid's quite easily. 

Hiding behind a bush, he stared up at the tree the kid was perched in. He looked like any other kid around his age. 12, with skinned knees, lanky, but not overly so, except he had dark hair that was mussed up in every which way, and his eyes seemed alert. Dean silently wondered why he had never seen him at school, since it was the only elementary school in the small town. 

Then, something zoomed right by Dean's ear and he fell back onto his bottom, trying to look for what had startled him. When he got back up, he looked to the boy, who had a bird standing on his arm. They seemed to be talking, and if that wasn't weird, Dean didn't know what was. 

"You can come up if you'd like," came the boy's voice, and Dean blinked. He didn't know he had been spotted. 

Anyways, Dean made his way over to the tree, and began climbing up, looking at the boy until he felt his footing weaken. When he reached the top, he sat next to him, and the bird was sitting on his head. Dean couldn't tell what kind of bird it was, but it wasn't a wild one that was for sure. It was rather large, bigger than his hands at least, and was a grayish color. 

"Hello. Reginald said you were spying on me," the boy said, and Dean gulped, looking at him. With a closer look now, he could see the dirt and scratches on the boy's arms and face too, and how big and blue his eyes were, and it was as though he was always looking. "I wasn't spyin'. I was just... observin' the land. Making for my attack," Dean was satisfied with this answer, and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"What attack?" the boy tilted his head, causing the bird to glide down to sit next to him, squawking a bit before flying somewhere else. "You didn't hear? We're at war! I declared it just then." "Just when?" "Just now!" "Well then aren't we conspiring? Traitors to our side?" "Yeah, but they won't know it. We'll come out and attack big'n'large. We'll beat them down for sure."

The boy nodded, though he still seemed confused. "Who are we attacking?" "My brother... he's due home any minutes from school... we better hurry over to my place before he's able to put together a counter attack!" With that, Dean was scurrying down the trunk, smile lighting his face as he hurried back to his house, not looking behind to see if the boy was following. 

When they reached his backyard, Dean made sure they got in the hard way, through his open bedroom window, and waited by the front door. The boy seemed cautious, or confused, but Dean just patted him on the back, his biggest grin decorating his face. "Don't worry, he'll never see it comin'." 

Minutes later, the doorknob turned and Sam walked through the door, waving at the teacher who had dropped him off only to be pushed the ground and tickled unmercifully. 

Laughter escaped from everyone's mouth, and when the attack was over, they sat on the ground in the kitchen with ice pops, licking away the hot day. Dean had a cherry flavored one, and Sam pointed out that it looked like he had lipstick on, and then Dean was chasing after his brother, threatening to kiss him on the cheek. 

"So who's your friend?" Sam finally asked when they sat in front of the tv watching cartoons. "This.. this is... uh.." Dean had forgotten he didn't even know his name. "My name is Castiel," the other boy said, a small smile playing on his face. "I'm Dean, and this is Sammy. Thanks for playing with us."

They were all sitting on the couch, Dean in the middle as he looked to Castiel. "But your name.. Casti.. Castiel? That's too long. How about... how about Cas?" "Thar's fine," Cas smiled, looking at his shoes. "You'll have to come over again," Dean said, and glanced at Sam who was engrossed by the television, "so we can plot against him again." Cas smiled, and laughed a bit. 

"But what if we plot against you, Dean?" Dean's face made an 'o' as he thought about it. "You wouldn't!" "Maybe I'll threaten to kiss you on the cheek with lipstick." "I'll have to hide the lipstick then. and when Sammy isn't home. You'll never get me alive!" And with that, their battle plan started all over again.


End file.
